A SIN
by Abbey Woo
Summary: Summary : 'Jika memang ini salah lalu mengapa tuhan memberikan perasaan ini? Mengapa tuhan melakukannya' KRAY! KRISLAY! FANXING! Just review if you like this. NO BASH! GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! I TOLD U BEFORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : A Sin**

**Author : Abigail Woo**

**Rate : T**

**Part 1 of 3**

**Summary : 'Jika memang ini salah lalu mengapa tuhan memberikan perasaan ini? Mengapa tuhan melakukannya?**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing tidak pernah mengenal siapa itu Yifan, yang dia tau Yifan itu calon kakak iparnya. Calon suami kakak perempuan Yixing, Zhang Liyin.

Saat pertemuan kemarin malam dua hari yang lalu antara kedua keluarga mereka, disitulah Yixing baru melihat siapa itu Wu Yifan yang sangat dipuja kakak perempuannya.

Yixing akui, Yifan sangatlah sempurna. Berwajah tampan , mempunyai pekerjaan yang sangat mapan,salah satu pewaris perusahaan Wu, terlahir dari keluarga terpandang , dan lagi sikapnya yang sangat terpelajar . Namun yang Yixing tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya berdesir halus saat pandangan mereka bertemu? Mengapa jantungnya berdentum saat mereka berjabat tangan? Saat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Yang Yixing tidak mengerti lagi, ada yang lain saat melihat mata hitam itu. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk selalu menikmati tatapan dari mata hitam itu.

"Xing! Hello Zhang Yixing earth calling you!"Suara halus itu sontak menyadarkan Yixing dari lamunan siangnya, Liyin berdecak kesal lalu mencubit pipi Yixing.

"Kamu tuh ya, Kakak lagi ngomong malah dicuekin," Yixing tertawa pelan lalu memegang lengan kakaknya.

"Iya maaf kak, tadi Yixing ngelamun. Jadi kakak mau pakai konsep yang mana?" Liyin kembali meneliti buku konsep pernikahan ditangannya. Mereka kini telah berada diruangan Yixing membicarakan konsep yang akan dipakai dipernikahan Liyin. Yixing yang bekerja sebagai Wedding Organizer dipaksa kakaknya untuk mengurus pernikahannya dengan Yifan.

"Aku bingung Xing, jujur semua konsep yang kamu tawarkan bagus semua tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang tidak terlupakkan," Jawabnya, Yixing mengangguk lalu membuka lagi buku itu mencari konsep yang diminta Liyin.

"Gimana kalau yang ini aja? Perpaduan putih sama emas didalam ruangan? Kakak bilang resepsinya digedungkan? Warna emas juga melambangkan kemewahan yang kakak mau," Ujar Yixing, Liyin menatap lagi gambar yang Yixing tunjukkan lalu menatap wajah Yixing yang serius menerangkan konsepnya lalu tertawa kecil, Yixing yang melihat kakaknya tertawa memasng tampang bingung.

"Kok kakak malah ketawa sih? Aku lagi ngejelasin juga,"Sungut Yixing membuat Liyin tertawa keras.

"Ya ampun Xing, kakak baru sadar ternyata kamu sudah sebesar ini,padahal dulu aja kamu selalu minta temenin kakak kemanapun kamu mau pergi,"

"Kakak nggak usah ngeledek deh,baru sadar aku udah besar? Kemarin kemana aja?" Sungut Yixing kesal, Liyin tertawa lalu membelai lembut wajah Yixing.

"Nggak terasa ya kamu sudah dewasa, sudah 23 tahun. Sekarang kamu bukan lagi adik kecil kakak yang manja, yang suka nangis kalau keinginannya gak dituruti," Yixing menatap mata kakaknya yang berkaca-kaca lalu menggenggam erat jemari kakaknya.

"Ya, waktu cepat berlalu kak, dua bulan lagi kakak bakal nikah terus punya kehidupan sendiri. Bakal nggak ada lagi yang bangunin aku tiap pagi," Seketika airmata mengalir dari kedua bola mata Liyin, lalu meremas jemari Yixing.

"Apa selama ini aku sudah menjadi kakak yang baik buat kamu, Xing?" Tanya Liyin lirih mebuat Yixing memeluk tubuh kakaknya lalu memejamkan kedua bola mata coklatnya.

"Kak Liyin itu, kakak terbaik yang pernah Yixing punya,"Bisik Yixing , dan saat membuka matanya. Tatapannya bertubrukkan dengan mata hitam milik Yifan, dan kembali dentuman jantung Yixing berhianat dari pemiliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini Yixing dan Yifan saling mengenal. Yixing mengurus persiapan pernikahan Liyin dan Yifan bersama Yifan karena Liyin mendadak harus keluar kota untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya selama sebulan.

Jadi seminggu ini membuat Yixing dan Yifan semakin dekat dan saling mengenal. Tak bisa dipungkiri Yixing bahwa Ia senang bisa mengenal Yifan. Desiran dihatinya pun makin menjadi saat tanpa sengaja mereka melakukan kontak fisik.

"Wahhh, gerejanya bagus banget. Kamu kok bisa tau ada gereja disini ,Xing?" Decak kagum terlihat dimata Yifan. Merasa tidak ada respon dari Yixing ia menoleh kearah Yixing dan Yifan terpukau.

Kembali dilihatnya Yixing yang nampak cantik saat memejamkan mata, senyum yang terukir dibibir tebalnya dan cekungan kecil di pipi kanannya. Desauan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut coklat serta sinar matahari yang menyinarinya membuat Yifan seakan melihat malakikat.

**DEG**

Suara jantung Yifan menghantamnya untuk kembali sadar dari kekagumannya. Yixing membuka matanya lalu menatap Yifan yang seakan mematung.

"Kak Yifan? Hello?" Suara Yixing membuat Yifan tersadar lalu tersenyum kaku, digaruknya belakang lehernya yang tidak gatak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gereja.

"Kamu tau gereja ini dari mana ?" Tanya Yifan lagi, Yixing tersenyum lalu melangkah kedalam gereja dikuti Yifan dibelakangnya.

"Dari mantan kekasihku kak. Namanya Lady Lay, dia yang bawa aku ke gereja ini," Ucap Yixing lalu menghampiri salah satu kursi disitu.

"Dulu aku males banget kegereja kak, karena menurut aku tanpa berdoapun hidupku sudah bahagia dan berkecukupan sampai aku dimarahin papa, mama, dan kak Liyin karena kelakuaanku itu," Lanjutnya dan Yifan mendengar dengan seksama cerita Yixing

"Lalu Lady bawa aku ke gereja ini, dia bilang dia pengen banget nanti kita nikah digereja ini dan sayangnya mimpi kita nggak terwujud," Raut sedih terukir diwajah Yixing. Ia lalu duduk diatas kursi , menautkan kedua tangannya.

"Seminggu sesudah mengatakan itu dia dipanggil tuhan, dia meninggal karena taxi yang ditumpanginya bertabrakkan dengan truk besar dan saat aku mendengar dia meninggal. Seperti ada tangan kasat mata yang dengan paksa menarik nyawaku," Tanpa terasa setitik air bening keluar dari bola mata coklat Yixing dengan pelan diseka airmata itu lalu tersenyum pedih dan Yifan tidak suka dengan senyum itu.

"Aku masih ingat banget, Lady tampak cantik pakai gaun warna putih walau matanya terpejam untuk selamanya. Kadang aku berpikir mungkin tuhan marah makanya dia ngambil Lady dari aku," Airmata itu terus mengalir walaupun berulang kali Yixing menghapusnya, Yifan yang tidak tahan melihat Yixing yang terlihat rapuh langsung membawa Yixing kedalam pelukkan Yifan.

"Ssstt… Itu namanya tuhan nggak marah sama kamu, dia ngambil Lady karna dia ingin kamu yang sekarang mendapat penganti yang lebih baik dari Lady," Bisiknya ditelinga Yixing, membelai halus punggung Yixing yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran lelaki.

"Makasih kak, maaf ya aku ngotorin kemeja kak Yifan," Ujar Yixing lalu melepaskan pelukkan Yifan, lalu melihat kemeja biru Yifan yang sedikit basah, Yifan tertawa kecil lalu mengacak surai cokklat Yixing.

"Nggak apa-apa kali Xing, kita doa aja yuk," Ajak Yifan , mereka menautkan kedua tangan lalu memejamkan mata, mulai berdoa.

"Tuhan, Aku tau perasaan ini salah. Aku mohon hilangkan rasa yang tidak menentu ini. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan keluargaku apalagi Kak Liyin, Jauhkan rasa ini Tuhan. Kumohon, Amin"

"Ya tuhan, Aku tau semua ini salah dan bisa menyakitkan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan ini yang terus berkembang setiap harinya. Dan jika ini dosa, biarkan ini menjadi dosa termanis dalam hidupku,"

**ToBeContinue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : A Sin**

**Author : Abigail Woo**

**Rate : T**

**Part 2 of 3**

**Summary : 'Jika memang ini salah lalu mengapa tuhan memberikan perasaan ini? Mengapa tuhan melakukannya?**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagian persiapan pernikahan sudah hampir rampung, Yixing yang terbiasa terjun langsung dalam pekerjaannya tidak merasa lelah berbeda dengan Yifan yang terbiasa bekerja dalam kantor dan berpergian keluar kota, mengeluh bahwa tubuhnya lelah jadi hari ini hanya Yixing dan asistennya yang keluar masuk butik untuk mencari pakaian untuk photo prewedding, acara resepsi serta acara pemberkatan.

Yixing memasuki butik milik Xiumin sahabatnya lalu menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang membuat cappuccino.

"Kak Xiumin!" Seru Yixing membuat Xiumin yang menuangkan cappuccino itu berhenti lalu tersenyum menyambut Yixing dan asistennya.

"Selamat siang Yixing, Sooyoung," Sapa Ximun, lalu ia mengambil dua buah cangkir dan sebuah napan lalu menghidangkannya diatas meja. Yixing dan Sooyoung sudah duduk menyamankan diri diatas sofa.

"Lagi nyari gaun sama Tuxedo Xing?" Tanya Xiumin yang dijawab anggukan kepala Yixing

"Gini Xiu, kita lagi nyari gaun buat photo prewedd, pemberkatan sama resepsi tapi dari semua butik yang kita datangi nggak ada yang sesuai sama selera Kak Liyin," Jelas Sooyoung sedangkan Yixing hanya mengangguk, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena kemarin kehujanan.

"Warna konsep mereka apa?" Yixing membuka jurnalnya lalu menyerahkan pada Xiumin, Xiumin dengan teliti mengamati jurnal Yixing lalu mengembalikannya pada Yixing.

Ia beranjak sebentar mengambil buku sketsanya, membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku sketsanya lalu menyerahkan sekitar 10 lembar sketsa pada Yixing.

"Wuaaahh, ini cantik banget kak, coba lihat deh kak Sooyoung ini bagus banget buat dipakai diresepsi nanti," Sooyoung melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Yixing lalu mengangguk setuju.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka memilah, akhirnya 5 lembar gaun untuk Liyin dan 5 lembar tuxedo untuk Yifan sudah terpilih.

Mereka kembali mengobrol,sesekali tertawa mendengar cerita satu sama lain hingga ponsel disaku Yixing bergetar. Yixing mengerutkan keningya saat melihat nama Yifan tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Hallo kak Yifan?" Sapa Yixing dengan suara lembutnya.

"…"

"Lagi dibutik Xiu' House. Fitting baju buat pernikahan kakak," Jawab Yixing. Xiumin dan Sooyoung yang tadinya mengobrol menatap Yixing sebentar lalu kembali bercerita.

"Eumm, ya sudah ku tunggu disini kak. Hati-hati dijalan," Ucap Yixing lalu kembali memasukkan ponsel kesakunya lalu menatap Xiumin dan Sooyoung.

"Kak Yifan mau kesini ngeliat gaun sama tuxedo katanya," Ujar Yixing, Xiumin mengangguk lalu beranjak kedalam ruangan yang menyimpan banyak pakaian , gaun serta tuxedo desainannya.

Xiumin kembali dengan sebuah gaun ditangannya , dibelakangnya pegawai Xiumin membawa stelan tuxedo putih serta dasinya.

"Kebetulan baju untuk pemberkatannya sudah ada jadi Yifan bisa mencoba bajunya,"Kata Xiumin. Binar kagum Sooyoung dan Yixing terpancar saat melihat gaun yang dibawa Xiumin.

"Wow! Beda banget sama yang digambar, _real_—nya jauh lebih bagus," Ucap Sooyoung yang membuat Xiumin tertawa. Yixing masih terpana akan gaun dan tuxedo itu, senyum miris terukir dibibir tebalnya tanpa ada yang menyadari.

_'Indah banget, mereka pasti cocok memakainya,'_ Batin Yixing.

Suara denting bel terdengar, mereka langsung menoleh lalu terlihat Yifan yang memasuki butik Xiumin menghampiri mereka yang masih mengagumi gaun serta tuxedo yang dibawa Xiumin.

Yifan datang dengan kemeja putih yang digulung hingga siku dan celana jeans hitam yang membungkus ketat kaki jenjang Yifan membuatnya terlihat tampan dan sexy.

"Hai Yixing, Hai semua," Sapa Yifan yang dijawab mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"Kamu nggak bilang kalau Yifan ternyata setampan ini," Bisik Sooyoung saat Yifan dan Xiumin sedang berbicara.

"Oh, _Please_ deh kak. Penting gitu ya?" Jawab Yixing malas, jujur ia akui Yifan hari ini sangat tampan.

"Xing, coba kamu pakai gaun itu," Ujar Xiumin yang membuat Yixing terkejut.

"Loh? Kok aku? Kenapa nggak kak Sooyoung aja?" Tanya Yixing heran. Xiumin menghela nafas lalu menarik Yixing untuk berdiri.

"Sooyoung terlalu tinggi Xing, kalau aku yang coba terlalu berisi nah kalau badanmu dan Liyin kan gak beda jauh," Jelas Xiumin, Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Sooyoung , Yifan dan Xiumin tertawa.

"Ayolah, siapa tau kamu lebih cantik pakai gaun itu dibandingkan Liyin," Goda Yifan membuat Yiixng bersemu merah. Yifan tidak bercanda, dia memang ingin melihat Yixing memakai gaun itu. Dia bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya Yixing memakainya.

Dengan wajah cemberut Yixing keluar dari kamar ganti bersama Xiumin. Sooyoung dan Yifan terpana melihat Yixing, gaun itu seakan membungkus tubuh Yixing dengan pas dan yang seperti Yifan tebak bahwa Yixing sangat indah mengenakannya.

"Aku nggak tau kalau _boss_—ku ternyata secantik ini mengenakan gaun," Celetuk Sooyoung saat melihat wajah cemberut Yixing namun tersipu merah dihadapannya.

"Ukhh, _Just shut up _kak Soo," Jawab Yixing menahan malu, Xiumin hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menyuruh Yifan mencoba bajunya.

"Sudahkan? Aku lepas ya bajunya, gatel nih,"Rengek Yixing yang dijawab gelengan Sooyoung.

"Ayolah Xing, Biar seperti ini sebentar. Lagian ternyata kamu cantik ya, hehehe" Goda Sooyoung yang membuat Yixing kesal tak lama kemudian Yifan keluar denga stelan tuxedo putihnya yang serasi dengan gaun yang dikenakan Yixing.

Apalagi yang bisa Yixing katakan selain sempurna? Tubuh tinggi itu sangat cocok dengan stelan yang digunakannya dan charisma yang menguar makin membuat Yixing jatuh hati.

"Nahh, ayo kita photo mereka Xiu," Ucap Sooyoung, Yixing akan menolak saat Yifan denga santainya meraih pinggang Yixing lalu tersenyum pada Sooyoung yang megarahkan I-phonenya ke arah Yixing dan Yifan.

"Aku nggak mau kak," Yixing berusaha melepaskan tangan Yifan namun saat ia menatap Yifan yang balik menatapnya , desiran halus itu kembali ia rasakan.

Mata tajam Yifan yang hitam menatap lembut manic coklat Yixing. Mereka masih saling berpandangan menyelami manic hitam dan coklat masing-masing hingga suara Xiumin membuat mereka tersadar, _gugup_.

"Kurasa kalau kalian menjadi pasangan pasti cocok, kalian tampak sangat serasi di photo ini," Ucapan Xiumin membuat Yifan tersenyum dan Yixing yang mengigit bibirnya,malu.

"Iya, aku setuju Xiu. Sayang sih kalian berdua lelaki," Perkataan Sooyoung sontak membuat Yixing melepaskan tangan Yifan yang masih berada dipinggangnya, bagaikan pisau tajam menusuk jantungnya.

_'Bodoh! Apa yang kamu pikirkan Zhang Yixing? Kalian itu lelaki,' _Rutuknya dalam hati.

**ToBeContinue**

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, ditampung kritik dan sarannya.  
Jangan lupa reviewnya yah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : A Sin**

**Author : Abigail Woo**

**Rate : T**

**Part 3 of 3**

**Summary : 'Jika memang ini salah lalu mengapa tuhan memberikan perasaan ini? Mengapa tuhan melakukannya?**'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing tengah berada di apartement Yifan, sebenarnya Yifan ingin mengantarkan Yixing pulang dari butik Xiumin tadi tetapi hujan yang sangat deras mengguyur daerah mereka,dan Yifan pun membawa Yixing keapartementnya untuk berteduh.

Yixing kini duduk didepan jendela, menikmati suara hujan dan tetesan air hujan yang menyentuh jemari lentiknya.

"Xing? Tutup jendelanya. Kamu nggak dingin disitu?" Yixing menutup jendelanya ia menoleh lalu melihat Yifan yang membawa dua cangkir coklat panas lalu meletakknya diatas meja.

Yixing beranjak menuju Yifan yang duduk diatas sofa lalu duduk disampingnya sambil mengeratkan sweater tipisnya. Ia menyesap Coklat panas itu perlahan merasakan hangatnya cairan coklat itu mengalir di tenggorokannya, ia bisa merasakan Yifan yang terus menatapnya. Jujur ia gugup berduaan dengan Yifan seperti ini.

"Kamu sakit Xing? Mukamu kok pucat?" Ucapan Yifan membuat Yixing menatapnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak kok kak, cuman kepalaku agak pusing," Jawab Yixing pelan. Yifan mengulurkan tangannya lalu meraba kening Yixing. Yixing diam saja Karena kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Ya Tuhan! Badanmu panas banget Xing, Kamu kecapean makanya sakit?" Tanya Yifan, Yixing hanya diam Karena kepalanya semakin sakit.

Yixing memejamkan matanya saat tangan Yifan yang dingin menyentuh lehernya. Yifan seakan terhipnotis, melihat Yixing yang sakit sambil memejamkan matanya menbuat Yixing terlihat lemah.

Dengan berani dimajukan wajahnya kewajah Yixing, terasa nafas hangat Yixing diwajahnya saat Yixing membuka matanya ia tampak terkejut karena jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"Ka—," Ucapan Yixing terputus saat bibir dingin Yifan menyentuh bibir tebalnya, mata sayu Yixing tadi terbuka lebar saat bibir Yifan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Yixing mencoba mendorong jauh Yifan namun kepalanya yang sakit serta Yifan yang mendorong tengkuk lehernya membuat Yixing semakin lemas.

Tak dipungkiri Yixing bahwa ia menikmati bagaimana bibir Yifan membelai lembut bibirnya, tangan Yifan yang merengkuh Yixing dalam pelukannya serta detak jantung Yifan yang keras ditangannya yang berada didada Yifan.

"Eummmhhh…" Yixing melenguh pelan saat lidah Yifan menjilat bibir bawahnya ,meminta akses masuk kedalam gua hangat Yixing juga tangan Yifan yang terus membelai tiap jengkal tubunya. Yixing menepuk pundak Yifan saat ia sudah kehabisan nafas , seakan mengerti dengan perlahan dilepasnya tautan itu.

Yixing menghirup oksigen dengan pelan saat tautan mereka terlepas sedangkan Yifan mebelai sayang wajah Yixing yang memerah. Yixing membuka matanya , manic coklatnya bertemu dengan manic hitam Yifan.

Gemuruh didada Yixing terasa menyesakan saat menyadari pemilik mata hitam itu bukan miliknya, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan besar Yifan yang membuat Yifan terlihat bingung.

"Ini salah kak, semua ini salah. Kita nggak seharusnya melakukan ini," Ucap Yixing membuat tubuh Yifan menegang, direngkuhnya wajah Yixing lalu melihat bagaimana manic coklat itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ini nggak salah Xing, kita sama-sama merasakannya bukan?" Balas Yifan yang membuat Yixing menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi ini salah kak, kamu akan menikah dengan kakakku dan lagi kita ini laki-laki," Suara Yixing makin tedengar pelan,memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam mata Yifan.

"Jika memang ini salah , lalu mengapa tuhan memberikan perasaan ini? Keanpa tuhan melakukannya?" Tanya Yifan geram.

Yifan tau kalau Yixing mempunyai rasa yang sama dengannya namun kenapa Yixing harus menyangkalnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan Tuhan tentang semua ini kak, yang salah itu kita bukan tuhan," Yifan membawa tubuh Yixing kedalam pelukannya,meyakinkan bahwa semua ini benar.

"Kalau ini memang salah, biarkan ini semakin salah. Biarkan ini menjadi kesalahan terindah dalam hidupku dan hidupmu Xing. Biarkan malam ini aku menjadi milikmu dan kamu menjadi milikku,malam ini saja Xing,"Bisik Yifan ditelinga Yixing.

Yixing ragu namun dia tidak memungkiri bahwa diapun menginginkan ini, Yixing mengangguk pelan yang mampu membuat Yifan tersenyum lebar lalu mengecupi wajah Yixing berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu Xing, demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintaimu," Ucap Yifan sebelum membawa Yixing kedalam ciuman hangatnya, Yifan tidak perduli Yixing tidak menjawab ucapannya karena lewat matapun Yifan tau bahwa Yixing pun mencintainya.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu kak, aku mencintaimu sangat. Maafkan aku kak Liyin,' _Batin Yixing.

Dan merekapun masuk sangat dalam ke dosa besar yang manis untuk mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing duduk dihadapan piano putih yang berada didalam gereja, jemari tangannya dengan lihai menari diatas tuts-tuts piano mengantarkan melodi indah yang memanjakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Yifan terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya , ia berdiri dihadapan seorang pastur. Menunggu Liyin yang berjalan dengan pelan disamping ayahnya dengan senyuman bahagia terukir dibibir Liyin. Saat sudah berdiri berdampingan dengan Yifan , Bibir Yixing tanpa sadar tersenyum sedih.

Tatapan matanya tanpa sengaja beradu dengan manic hitam Yifan, posisi Yixing yang yang berada dibelakang pastur itu dapat terlihat jelas oleh Yifan walau sebagian tubuhnya tertutupi badan Piano.

Mata coklatnya terus menatap Yifan dan tangannya tetap bermain diatas tuts piano,walau Yifan tau raut wajah sedih terlihat diwajah Yixing namun tangan itu tetap mengalunkan wedding song dengan indah.

"Saudara Wu Yifan, Maukah kau menjadi pendamping Zhang Liyin dalam sakit maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan ?" Yifan menatap Sang pastur lalu melihat Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya,menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ya, Saya bersedia," Jawaban dari suara bass Yifan menghancurkan hati Yixing.

"Saudari Zhang Liyin, Maukah kau menjadi pendamping Wu Yifan dalam sakit maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan ?" Lalu sang pastur kembali bertanya kepada Liyin, dengan senyum bahagianya Liyin mengangguk pasti

"Ya, Saya bersedia," Jawaban Liyin tepat bersamaan dengan airmata Yixing yang dengan cepat terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

_Mencintai itu sederhana bahkan bisa terjadi dalam waktu singkat namun mencintaipun dapat menjerumuskan seseorang kedalam dosa yang besar._

_Dan lagi alasan yang sederhana karena mereka saling mencintai._

**FIN**

A/n : Entahlah ide ini mengalir begitu saja pas lagi baca FF SeKai yang gue lupa apa judulnya yang jelas gue bacanya di screenplays. Sedikit kecewa karena yang komen ff gue Cuma sedikit, gue bukannya gila akan komentar tapi gue butuh itu untuk saran juga kritik dari kalian. Gue juga jarang baca ff karena gue focus pengen bikini ff buat kalian supaya kalian senang. Gue tau perasaan author lain yang ffnya Cuma sekedar di baca dan gak dikomentarin tapi sedikit review dari kalian itu sudah jadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk para author .

Oke gue gak perlu nulis banyak, setidaknya hargai sedikit author yang membuat ff untuk kalian. Kalianpun pasti bakal kecewa saat kalian mengerjakan sesuatu dengan susah payah tapi nggak dihargain sama sekali.


End file.
